How To Make Good TV Shows Bad
The Smurfs *Have Grumpy Smurf be voiced by Uncle Phil. *Replace Gargamel and Azrael with Rocksteady & Bebop. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make every Smurf ugly and the villains beautiful. *Give it scary vibes. *The show receives a cash cow reboot based on the 2011 film on Nickelodeon using up half the timeslots. *Have it be made by Filmation. VeggieTales *One character dies every episode. *Junior is a teenager. *Too much toilet humor *It is made by DiC. *Larry is named Benny and Bob is named Robert *Rename the show to “The Adventures of Robert and Benny” *The theme song is sung by a man who sounds like a dying cat. *No educational value, and no Christan messages *This show was made to teach kids bad things and to think that God does not exist. *Have it air on Fox Kids. (then it would be the laughing stock of the block probably?) *Have it cancelled after the discontinuation of the Fox Kids block (and after Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). *Make the Veggies puppets *Every episode ends with Bob and Larry going to bed as a sleep inducing lullaby plays. *LarryBoy is name “Super Benny” *Take out funny stuff and replace with stock footage of temper tantrums. *Instead of saying “God made you special, and he loves you very much” have them say "Everything can be the way you want it.” or "The complainer is always wrong” *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Mr. Nezzer is named Mr. Mark *The end credits include "BUY OUR MERCHANDISE!" *Remove the Pirates who don't do anything. *Mr. Lunt is a rat named Stoney *The Silly Songs with Larry segment is called "Benny's Boring Songs" *Make Laura Carrot a weirdo lost in the streets. *Make an episode fully around toilet humor. *Put in annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. *Archibald's catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!". How to ruin the episodes! *In “Tales from the Crisper” Junior gets eaten by Frankencelery, and Bob/Robert and Larry/Benny beat Frankencelery up and save Junior *In "Daniel and the Lion's Den", Daniel gets eaten by lions with rabies. *In “The Grapes of Wrath” from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?, the Grapes of Wrath turn out to be cherry bombs created by Bart Simpson. *In “Larry’s Lagoon” Bob/Robert, Larry/Benny, and the asparaguses starve to death on the island, yet they're alive and well in the next episode *In Rack, Shack, and Benny, Rack, Shack, and Benny burn to death in the furnace and Mr. Nezzer/Mark eats them, yet they're alive and well in the next episode *In “Larry-Boy/Super Benny and the Fib from Outer Space”, the Fib is a pile of poop with undigested corn. The Fib also farts. * "Lyle The Kindly Viking" is renamed "Sven Needs to Go!" and the plot is all about Sven having to use the bathroom and the other vikings having to help him, similar to a Nina Needs to Go episode. * Make "Esther, The Girl Who Became Queen" a ripoff of every single Disney Princess film in existence at the time. * In "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", the Rumor Weed is replaced by Britney Spears and taunts people by singing parodies of her songs about gossip. Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Make the show too similar to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The show is called "Bull Babies". *The budget is very low. *It is produced in 1975 by Hanna-Barbera. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Have Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd be replaced with Dr. Wily OH WAIT THAT'D BE GOOD *Have Rita Repulsa be replaced with Bianca (since they both share the same voice actresses) *Have the show be all cartoon in CGI. *No action-packed scenes. *The Power Rangers use bland, lame comedy to fight villains. Doctor Who *The Daleks say "EXTERMI-ELEPHANT!" **That would just make it funnier. *Make the 10th Doctor be played by Wocka Flocka and the 11th Doctor played by Kanye West (Bonus: Rose is played by Kim Kardashian) *The Cybermen wear three-piece suits. *The theme song is played on a kazoo. *The budget is even lower. *The characters are puppets. *The characters are one-dimensional with unoriginal personalities. *Have the show teach viewers to be brain-dead. *The 4th doctor is a schizophrenic. *The camera constantly shakes. Phineas and Ferb *Make the titular characters do nothing for over a hundred episodes *Have all characters swear *Have it air on Comedy Central at 3 AM. *Replace Perry the Platypus with a generic, bland brown dog named Fido. *Phineas and Ferb are orphans. *Too much toilet humor *The episodes are even more repetitive than before. Dragon Ball franchise *Dragon Ball: Remove Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Remove all villains, Remove the Super Saiyan 3 ability *Dragon Ball GT: Remove the Super Saiyan 4 ability *Dragon Ball Kai/Dragon Ball Z Kai: Same as how you make the original DBZ bad *Dragon Ball Super: Have the series' American dub be handled by a company other than Funimation Rubbadubbers (To people who hate that show, respect my opinion on it.) *Make it have a CGI reboot in 2015. *Tubb is a duck instead of a frog. **And he grows a beaver tail when angry, making him become a platypus. *Replace some good scenes with this video or some Supernanny footage *At the end of every episode, instead of Reg the robot saying “Bath time scramble!” have him say “I’m sexy and I know it!” *Have Finbar bite people *The Rubbadubbers are called “Stoopid Bath Toys!" *Terence is named Bruno. *Sploshy is racist. *The animation looks like a mixture of My Life Me, SuperNoobs, The Christmas Tree and Clutch Cargo. *The intro has an incredibly cringy sing-along. *Have toilet humor in it. *The series was made to be a cash cow. *The male characters are voiced by a then 9 year old Justin Bieber. *No educational value at all! *The show teaches us to be selfish and rude. *It is rated TV-MA-DLSV and aired on Comedy Central in early 2004. *The female characters are voiced by a then 11-year old Miley Cyrus *Make Amelia an overly happy flying submarine that is so happy to the point she needs to be locked in an insane asylum. *Instead of Tubb’s catchphrase being “Swimmin’!”, have his catchphrase being, “Never say never!” *Make the Rubbadubbers sing annoying songs *Direct it by Michael Bay How to Ruin the Episodes! *In “Tubb the Frog/Duck Prince”, have Tubb and Winona “have some fun", and then they have a duck whale hybrid baby (Now that would make us cringe.). *In “Super Amelia”, Amelia smells something horrible instead of someone running a bath. *In “Reg the Monster”, have Reg turn into a huge swearing monster, and have him eat the Rubbadubbers, and no one survives. *In "Reg in Squareworld", Reg actually gets arrested and beaten up by the Circle Police and gets taken to jail, where Bubsy Bobcat and Rubik the Amazing Cube take out his batteries, cook and eat him. *In “Sploshy of the Arctic”, Sploshy gets eaten by polar bears with rabies in a gory scene. *In "The House That Tubb Built", have Tubb suffer even more injuries while building, which includes some broken bones. *In the last episode, have the bathroom and house blow up to build a McDonald’s with all the bath toys killed, along with an elderly-looking Ronald McDonald sitting on the curb doing absolutely nothing. Pokemon The Original Version *Make all characters swear in the Japanese version; 4Kids would edit it either way **Ditto on adding in inappropriate stuff that do not belong in the Pokemon games. Or did they? *Include extremely disgusting toilet humor in this *Add seizure inducing backgrounds (if you thought the Porygon incident was bad enough). *Make Misty a stereotypical girl with no personality. *Make all of the human characters ugly. *The Pokemon resemble their sprites from Pokemon: Red & Green. **Those post-Gen I are designed in the style of the aforementioned sprites. *Team Rocket is the main group of characters instead of Ash and his friends. The Different Version *Make it live action with no violence and make all of the Pokemon be Muppets. Pokemon XY *Remove Alexa. *Make Clemont and Bonnie puppets. *Remove Clemont's Dedenne, and replace it with a Magikarp. *Pikachu evolves into Raichu, and Ash believes Pikachu ran away. *Kill off Penelope in her first appearance. *Give it a slight feel of Cool Cat Saves The Kids. *Let the editors of Cool Cat Saves The Kids edit all the episodes. *Make the heroes ugly and the villains beautiful. *The show takes place in McDonaldland instead of Kalos. *Have Serena be a shoddy mary sue. *Make Squishy the Zygarde a creepy rat. Animorphs *Have the cartoon not follow the book at all. *The animals are animated in poor CGI while the humans are animated with bad motion capture. *Barney the Dinosaur makes a few cameos throughout the series. *The Animorphs sing annoying songs. *Halfway through the series, Bubsy Bobcat shows up and teams up with Visser Three. *Visser Three kills the Animorphs in the series finale. *Have it air on Fox Kids. *Add a ton of disgusting toilet humor. *Ax is a human weirdo lost in the streets. Popples (1986) (NOTE: Since Mimitchi33 doesn't like the cartoon anymore, I'll still respect her opinion. This is Sophie's version JSYK.) *Make the human characters Billy and Bonnie Wagner argue and scream every second. *Give the Popples one-dimensional personalities that make them bland and uninteresting. *Change the background music to unfitting 80's heavy metal songs. *Have Bonnie spank Billy every time he annoys her. *Let Punkster and Punkity never sing. *Take out all the kid-appeal jokes and replace them with unnecessary toilet humor. *Make Billy and Bonnie years YOUNGER instead of older for season 2. *Worsen the Popples' voices. **Think about P.C. Popple the Old Smoker, or Prize Popple the Drag Queen, or something. *Have the characters do nothing at all for the majority of each episode. **Then it would help people with sleeping problems! *One of the characters dies in every episode. *It is revealed that an arrested male teen who overuses steroids owns the Sports Popples in Popple Cheer. *Billy Wagner is obsessed with the Garbage Pail Kids. *Billy and Bonnie's designs look similar to the designs in the video on the right. *Bibsy and Cribsy use fart jokes to appeal to the audiences. *Rubik the Amazing Cube makes a cameo in a few episodes. *The Madballs are added as special guest characters throughout the entire Season 2. *Not have the 2015 reboot. Star vs. The Forces of Evil *The show is called "Strarzjs" *Echo Creek is poverty-stricken. *One character dies in every episode, except Star and Marco/Tzatzi. *Marco is replaced by a mentally ill girl named Tzatzi who has tendancies to kill. *Include a baby named Emilia who cries to loudly you cannot hear the other characters. *Have it be animated by Threshold Entertainment, and have it look like a smoosh of Paddy The Pelican, those old Hawaiian Punch commercials, and the animation for Tony Tiger from those old Frosted Flakes commercials, except more terrible. *The end credits include intensive product placement for merchandise that is related to franchises/shows unrelated to SvTFOE, like Pokemon, Digimon, and Disney Princesses, with the end credits including in big bold red letters "BUY THE MERCH OR GET TICKLE TORTURED." *Star is voiced by Kim Kardashian and Marco/Tzatzi is voiced by Kylie Jenner, and Mr and Mrs Diaz are both voiced by Charlie Sheen and a sickly-sounding Tabitha St. Germain. *Load it with cheesy, dated, and corny pop culture jokes. *The characters resemble their concept arts. *That alien from Pet Alien, some characters from The Secret Show, and Boone from'' Penn Zero'' make time-to-time cameos. *Give it an eventual crossover with SuperNoobs. *Include a running gag dance called the "Potayto Dancey Wancey", which has the characters in the scene on a neon dance floor dabbing and doing the whip and nae nae and twerking, and all characters sing "Potato Boy! Potato Joy! Potato Fun with a Potato Boy! Nothing is better than Potatoes! Potato Potato Potato Joy!" **On top of that, the "Potato Boy" mentioned in the lyrics is never explained. *Include terrible and corny tearjerkers. *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-enducing lullaby plays. *De-age Star to seven years old. *Rush the production of the show. *In-your-face shots of a smiling JonTron appear when the viewer least expects it. *At inappropriate times, include an eight year old boy who walks on the camera and screams "BOOBS!" in a high-pitched sickly voice. *In one episode, Star and Marco/Tzatzi team up with the Suicide Squad. (That doesn't even make any sense lololol) *Throw in spinning images of small children using the urinal for Hellonintendo9's sexual pleasure. Recess *Change the show's title to "TJ & Friends". *Make Ms. Finster and the other adults do absolutely nothing. *Replace the music with overly cutesy and babyish tunes, which they never fit in this show with kids as teens. *Have the Recess Gang act like teens instead of kids. *Replace Bonky with Barney. *Vince is not athletic, and in the first season, his name is Vans. *Take out any satire in favor of lame, corny pop culture references. *Have the show made and take place in 2013. *Replace Randall with Perry from The Brothers Grunt. *Have the characters interact with the audience every now and then. *Include toilet humor in TJ's speeches. *Make any animals in the series talk, being voiced by celebrities. *Add Ren screaming during every mention of the word "Whomp". *Have the kids not even sounding like kids at all. **Could this mean they could sound like teens? ***Actually, they would sound like the elderly. That may creep us out, so try hard not to cringe. *Put in annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. **What is this, reversed slice-of-life?!?!?! ***Afraid so. It would mess with our minds badly. Really badly. And as a result, there are rancid morals. *Let Toon City animate all the episodes. *Make Yope the 7th member of the Recess Gang. **IMAO, it would be both good and bad at the same time. ***I guess, but then again, Yope's kinda annoying. *Gus has permanent flu (but how can he be at school if he has that?). **He would be at school via TV *Have it advertise deadly weapons and aim such ads at young kids. **Just think of the controversy it would stir up! Lethal weapons aren't kids toys, you know. Kids could kill themselves or other people! *Besides weapons, add a product placement for 90's children's toys that received controversy. *Any animation errors are intentionally made to hypnotize children. *Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Billy and Bonnie Wagner from Popples, and Eric Cartman are TJ's cousins. *King Bob is a kindergartner. *Have it cancelled after the movie. How to Ruin the Episodes! *In "The Break-In", it is in its pilot version from 1996, only with changes from above to mess it up even more. *In "The Experiment", have TJ kiss Ashley A. instead of Spinelli. (CUE THE TJXASHLEYA SHIPPING JOKES!) *In "Jinxed", Gus is forced to listen to the Miffy and Friends theme song 100 times in a row. *In "Teacher's Lounge", the lounge is actually a large, filthy prison. *"One Stayed Clean" is replaced with a 10-minute animated version of the 1994 Chuck E. Cheese commercial where a boy grows old from waiting for his food. TJ replaces the boy though. **I guess someone would make a script for that episode. *In "Nobody Doesn't Like TJ", Nobody does anything for a vast majority of the episode. Horrid Henry *Have it air on Nickelodeon. *Remove Beefy Bert. :* That would probably make it better. :** How come? *Moody Margaret is more annoying. *Each episode is based on a GoAnimate grounded video, with GoAnimate text-to-speech voices. *There are incredibly stupid fart jokes, and they are said frequently. *Perfect Peter is actually the one behind all the mischief Henry is blamed for. Peter, however, is really smart, so knows how to get away from it all the damn time. Pokémon Fashionistas *Fill the show with lame satire references. *Have Mellodi not sound like herself at all. *Take out the innuendo. *Have Mellodi be 8 years old. *Include toilet humor. *Have N not appear in the show. Instead, make a Bidoof appear. *Make Mellodi, Bianca, and Iris want to marry Cheren. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *One character dies in every episode. The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234 *Make all characters swear (They said a few of them, so why not the rest?). *Have all characters sing very annoying songs. *Replace the music with very annoying music (Think about it). **Consider some of the worst BGM from Action 52, or ear-grating renditions of popular video game songs. *Include toilet humor. *Make the animation look like the post-Season 2 Johnny Test animation. **With Little Shop (1991) and The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa thrown in the mix, *Have the show be a rip-off of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. *Add whip cracks for every character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Replace all the good fictional characters (I.e. Conker, Sackboy, Baby Sinclair) with bad fictional characters like the Breadwinners, Dora the Explorer, Sanjay, Craig, Angela Anaconda, Rubik the Amazing Cube, Hammerman, Audrey Jr. (from the Little Shop cartoon), Norm the Polar Bear, and the Mega Babies. *Have all characters be voiced by Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. *Put in unnecessary, dated, corny pop culture references. *Rush the production of episodes in general. *A mutant Catchum Crocodile (from The Get Along Gang) chases the heroes every episode and kills them all in the end. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *Have dangerous and explosive injuries which happen to be Michael Bay's idea. *Have it be released in 2011. *Worsen the original characters' voices. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make an episode fully around toilet humor. *Have it air on Nick Jr. (Now, wouldn't that be the black sheep of the channel then? Probably.) **Eventually, it'll move to Qubo. *Make it cancelled after 6 seasons (Meaning all of the show's episodes and footage will be destroyed and gone) (Also, New Years' Blame will become the series finale.) *Have there be a cheesy, 80's-esque live-action segment with no violence, make all of the non-human characters be puppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles or The Nutshack themselves and props, and have it be recorded on a VHS tape. *Have the characters break the fourth wall too much. **Would they ask the audience questions? *Computero Botbolt is replaced with a CGI-animated character that resembles the ugly CGI Crash Bandicoot model from the Crash 2 Features Trailer that makes bad jokes about anything (Well, not really.) **Then how about a crudely drawn machine creature? ***That looks like something out of Klasky-Csupo? ****Maybe. *For the intro from Season 2-present, its animation looks similar to the Pakistan Sonic McDonalds Commercials. *The moral is often "Everything can be the way you want it." *Have it produced by DHX Media (I like that company, but they'd ruin this show.) *The aliens from Pet Alien make time-to-time cameos. *The show takes place in a post-apocalyptic Egypt ruled by an Egyptian version of Cyril Sneer (from The Raccoons). *The original characters resemble their concept arts. *Have there be no Season 0 (The pilot season). *Have there be a minor character named Rolento who...always ride on a photo-realistic rhino named Gulp and says the drink that's called "Gulp". **Could Gulp possibly be similar to the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (from Uncle Grandpa)? I mean, they're both photorealistic wild animals and I assume that they're rideable. *In the Season 4 episodes, Patty Rabbit (from Maple Town) appears at the beginning and asks the audience extremely easy questions in a monotone voice. *The closing logos would contain one vanity card that consists of PB&J (from PB&J Otter) getting killed by a crazed Lupo the Butcher. The words would read "SUNAVABEECH PRODUKSHEENS!" *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of people doing music with their arms (think Jem: The Movie). **What about armpit farts (which is gross, and, by surprise, an idea influenced by the PB&J Otter episode "Strike Up the Band")? *Sophie the Otter has a crush on Igor the Mii. **King Kool, if you're reading this, stay out of it. Igorphie is really bad! *A feisty Buizel kills Sophie for stealing its color scheme. *The end credits include "BUY OUR MERCHANDISE!" *Give it a Pooh's Adventures-esque crossover with Foodfight! (2012). *Any horror-themed episode is loaded with jumpscares scarier than the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Have the writers from Johnny Test write and direct all episodes. *Add a pointless llama character who is a friend of "Gulp". *Make Fraidy Cat (from the Filmation cartoon of the same name) the main character to contradict the show's title. How to Ruin the Episodes! *In "Balls", have Computero be painted bright pink rather than turquoise. *In "The Oil Trap", we find out that the oil is all caused by a stupid chicken. **Let's just say that the same chicken is headless. Get it? Thomas & Friends *Make Daisy even more feeble than Dennis. *Make Rosie a major character (WAIT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!) *Include toilet humor in seasons 8-12. *Have all troublesome trucks and diesels swear. *Everyone's face is the one in the picture. -------> *Have dangerous and safety-ruining crashes. *Call it "Thomas & Percy". *Product placement for the Truth anti-tobacco campaign is in a episode, despite the series taking place in... whatever time period it takes place in. *The theme song is a instrumental cover of "Neon Lights" by Kraftwerk, played on a Roland Jupiter-8 by what sounds like a 8-year old boy. *Henry loves strong pornography over special coal. *Any goof (like equipment visible in the frame) is intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. *The Great and Powerful Trixie's face is flashed onscreen to hypnotize viewers. *James is named "Speed Racer" *Ffarquhar is now named after the city Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. *Diesel 10 is a giant baked potato on wheels with a face *Worsen the voices in the CGI seasons **Think about Thomas the Constipated Tank Engine, or Emily the Old Chain Smoking Scottish Stirling Single. *The show airs late at night on BBC 2 (then it would be the laughing stock of the channel probably?) **BBC 2 then dissolves because of this. Total Drama *Include Dora, Elmo, Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!), Angela Anaconda, Milo (from Mars Needs Moms), the Mega Babies and Caillou as contestants *All the contestants die due to a shark attack in the first season. **Yet they're alive and well in subsequent appearances. *Chris is a serial killer. *In World Tour, the contestants sing nothing but Justin Bieber songs. **And the songs from Dora the Explorer. *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of children throwing temper tantrums. **Which come from the shows "Supernanny" and "Nanny 911" (I love both shows, but many people don't really like them, especially the former). *Have the animation look like Mega Babies. *The challenges are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. *Include a product placement of Toys R Us in one episode and have the contestants sing about it. *Not having The Ridonculous Race for a spin-off. *Let some celebrity voice all the characters since that's the formula of this list. *All marshmallows are toxic. *& knuckles NOPE. *Have the show air on Nick Jr. (Another black sheep of the channel?! Oh boy...) *Replace the theme song "I Wanna Be Famous" with "One Thing" by One Direction. *The show is produced by Cookie Jar (now a part of DHX Media). *Chef never appears. **And is replaced with Fred Figglehorn. *Camp Wawanakwa is taken over by Flutterbat and Pahkitew/ScrewYouitew Island is taken over by the Care Bears (in their Atkinson Film-Arts appearances). **Yes, I like the Atkinson Film-Arts Care Bears, but they'd probably ruin TDPI. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. * Pahkitew Island is called ScrewYouitew Island. **And is an island that floats in the air under a stormy sky *The show is made just to sell toys under 30 minutes (like many 1980's cartoons). *Chris is high on meth, complete with graphic sores on his face. *Chef/Fred dances especially at inappropriate times. **Did I also mention twerking? Gravity Falls *Bill Cipher is a Dorito (Maybe it would be his true form). *The furry fandom takes over the show and writes 540+ fanfics with Sophie as their leader I'm offended. **Don't forget Rosalina fetish videos *Make the animation style Jim Jinkins + Old Spongebob and also a little Cyriak *Kill off Bill in his first appearance **To kill him off, Dipper shoots Bill Cipher with a gun (What?) that turns him into a Dorito, and Soos eats Dorito!Bill up anyway. ***And because of this, Bill Cipher informs L'il Gideon that he gave up and tells L'il Gideon that he'll never get the Mystery Shack now (despite that they are no longer teaming up though), then the part where JonTron hangs himself with a nooze happens. L'il Gideon replaces JonTron though. *Make it cancelled after 13 episodes (Meaning Dreamscapers will be the last episode.) *After Dreamscapers (This version's series finale), make some successors to this show, but add it with characters and junk not related to Gravity Falls what so ever. **And also a nude picture of Mr. Magoo and that Lego SpongeBob set which costs lots of dollars online. *Kill off Stan! *In "Soos And The Real Girl", replace GIFany with Yandere from Yandere Simulator. Plus remove the "Crazy for you Soos!" line. *The show airs on Qubo. *The music is played on a poor-quality Casio keyboard. *People working in Dingo Pictures work on the occasional effects like zooming in their faces when screaming and sound effects like the "wah-wah" sound. The Simpsons *Make it a preschool show named The Adventures of Bart Simpson. **Ironically, the cancelled Arabic dub, Al-Shamshoon, was targeted for kids. *Have the characters ask the audience questions. *Maggie poops in her diaper occasionally. Also, she cries so loud that you can hardly hear other characters. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *The conflict is non-existent. *The characters' eyes sparkle. *The music is Disney-esque, using classical instruments and on some occasions, xylophones. *DiC Entertainment produces it. (I like DiC, but let's face it: DiC would ruin The Simpsons.) *The animation for all episodes resembles the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for every episode. *Female voices sing the theme song. *Maggie is a minor character, let alone a wall flower. *Homer loves candy and apple juice over donuts and Duff Beer. *Itchy and Scratchy is a non-violent cartoon throughout the entire series (like in Itchy and Scratchy and Marge). *Have the show air on NBC's Saturday Morning block instead of Fox. *Cancel it after 10 seasons. *No guest appearances *No Couch Gags or any other gag for that matter. *No references to popular culture. *The opening sequence is only 10 seconds long. *Lisa's personality is a clone of Bart's (like in the Tracey Ullman shorts). *Krusty is named Buddy. *Every 5 to 20 seconds, a character sneezes or hiccups. :* That would probably make it funny. :** IKR? But the sneezes and hiccups would be annoying ones. *Each episode has at least one musical number. *The Kwik-E-Mart is named Q-T-Mart. *The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects. *Reveal Marge's rabbit ears that were supposed to be shown in the finale. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Bart Simpson's theme song is "Everyone Has Feelings" from Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings. *Milhouse is a surfer boy who uses lingo that nobody cares for anymore. *Lisa Simpson's theme song is "Care-a-Lot" from The Care Bears Movie. Comedy World Some obscure series from a rather odd wiki known as GoAnimate V3. *Make PC Guy's original hometown Tumblr. *Have a major character named Gordon who gets... drool on his tests. *Have a character shapeshift every 10 seconds. *Replace Eric with tumblrsjw_1000 *Have it air on Kids' WB in 2006. Family Guy *Make the show's title "Funny Times with the Griffins". *Have it be in live-action with no black comedy or cutaway gags or take thats or whatever, make all of the non-human characters be Muppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles themselves and props, and have it be recorded with a live audience with VHS tapes. *Have it air on Fox Kids (then it would be the laughing stock of the block probably?) *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions produce it. *Have Stewie and Brian be called "Dewy" and "Drunky". *Have it cancelled after the discontinuation of the Fox Kids block. *"Scratch out" Scooby-Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out. *Replace the "Iraq Lobster" song with "OMG" by Jenna Rose. (Wait what) *Peter loves Orange Juice over Pawtucket Patriot beer. *Meg is pushed around less. *Stewie is not evil. *Brian is not a writer. *Chris is not dumb. ** That would make the show less funny, right? *** Yes *The theme song is sung by a man who sounds like a cat being pulled by its tail. *The show takes place in Gloucester, England where Fred and Rose West's house used to be. *The theme song goes like this: (drum solo) Funny times with the Griffins, oh yeah! (x3) We're your average family and we have a boring show! We live in a weird house where bad people used to be (guitar) Peter! Lois! Meg! Chris! Dewy and Drunky! Funny times with the Griffiiiiiiiiiins! (drum solo) *The songs awful but who cares? *Meg is a bossy and sassy valley girl. *Brian bites people. *The animation resembles a more dumbed down version of Boyz On Da Run from Shorty McShorts Shorts. Blue's Clues *Have Paprika be very bossy and sassy. *Have Blue bite people. *Have Steve host all episodes (he'd lose his hair over the series, and the kids wouldn't notice). THAT WOULD BE GOOD! *Have it air on the regular Nickelodeon schedule. *Have Blue's Room in all episodes. *Add too many clues to confuse the kids (the amount of clues would be 10). *Have Steve change notebooks after "Something To Do Blue" (the Steve Goes To College episode trilogy (Joe's First Day, Joe Gets A Clue, and Steve Goes To College) would be skipped). *Fill it with tons of animation errors. **And boom mics dropping into shot. ***And hands going through Mailbox (that happened in one episode). ****And Knuckles *****And itching powder. Steve would not control it. ******and knuckles *******How many times do we need Knuckles? *The songs are more annoying than bad 90's mainstream music. *Make Steve run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. *Mailbox only sends spam messages. *Slippery Soap melts in his last appearance. *Tickety-Tock is nothing but a sun dial. **A talking one. *Shovel and Pail are replaced with psychotic characters known as Knife and Axe *No education value. *Blue and Magenta act like rabid wolves at least once an episode. *Have it cancelled halfway through the airing of Meet Blue's Baby Brother. **The full episode would be leaked on the internet. *The tree from "The Wrong Shirt" is in the living room in all episodes. *Five words: "A sock in a bakery." *We find out the "Really Great Book" in one episode is about... you guessed it... porn. *Make an episode fully around toilet humor. *Replace the background music of some songs with the soothing sounds of transformers arcing and exploding. *The "Glasses" song from "Magenta Gets Glasses" is nothing but Steve and Miranda saying "Glasses" over and over while Whip It by Devo plays in the background. *Have there be product placement for the Easy Bake Oven and the Queasy Bake Cookerator. Seriously, look the second one up. *The Handy Dandy Notebooks are the dry-erase (and reproduction) ones you find on eBay. *BRAIN FASHION is in every episode before Blue puts the pawprint on the screen. *Green Puppy is transgender. *Stephen King writes all episodes. *Add product placement for toys like the Pepsi Talking Vending Machine, with the characters saying "Buy (insert toy here) or else you get tickle tortured!". *The first episode, Snack Time, is product placement for co-op shops (a Kenner Big Burger Grill would be seen) and Irn-Bru. *The Moon in the credits of the Pajama Party episode is voiced by, who else, but Frank Welker using his Dr. Claw/Soundwave voice. *Sidetable leaves midway through some episodes to go to "The Box" **Her voice actress Aleisha LaNaé Allen was a regular on Out of the Box, so why not? *Miranda is a post-OP transsexual with her/his voice dubbed over by Tom Kenny. *Add whip cracks for every animated character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Have furries kill the writing team and take over We already have furries on the show. By "furries", I mean the ones who believe they're a certain type of animal and obsess over fruits, m8. **I'm offended. *Sidetable Drawer talks in gangster lingo (Her voice actress is black). PB&J Otter *Make the title characters spoiled brats. *The show is called Rottenz Sandwichz Otterz *Peanut has bloody fangs and sparkling eyes (That's like a Twilight rejection). *Jelly sounds like she went through puberty. *Butter has an evil, creepy voice and is an overpowered Mary-Sue. *Opal is an alcoholic mother (Now that wouldn't be appropriate for kiddies, amirite?). She is also named Ohf***you. *Flick is a rat named "Plague". *Munchy is a stereotypical nerd with an annoying voice. *The Raccoons are hyenas instead of their namesake species. *The Noodle Dance goes like this: "Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle! Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Noodle Dance Noodle Dance NOODLE DANCE!" *The Noodle Dance background has light strobe effects. Any characters doing the Noodle Dance twerk entirely throughout the segment, along with them claiming that twerking is good for them. *The characters talk to the audience constantly, especially asking them questions they already know the answers to. *Mayor Jeff is....well, armed and dangerous. His name is also just Jeff (if you can get the reference). *The Snootie mansion is shaped like a pile of dung. *Insert stock footage from movies without any signs of citation in the credits and place them in random scenes with no context whatsoever. *No good morals. Only bad ones. *Writers from Caillou and The Nutshack write all episodes. *Have the show run from 2013-15 on a bad video streaming site (not YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion). *Animate the show in poor 80's-esque CGI by Klasky-Csupo (I know that studio is usually good, but then again, they made duds). *There are villains that win every episode. **The villains would be Dora, Caillou, Barney, and Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!). *Every 2 seconds, there is an animation error. *Include a narrator that does nothing but state the obvious. *Lake Hoohaw is called Loser Lake. *Mr. Bigdog has rabies. *Babbleberries are called Bubberreez. *PB&J love rotten sandwiches over PB&J sandwiches. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. *Make the characters puppets, like what you'd see on Potterpuppetpals. **And have them turn into poorly-rendered CGI characters when they're annoyed. How to ruin the episodes! *In "Babbleberry/Bubberree Day", the Bubberreez turn out to be cherry bombs created by Bart Simpson. *In "You Can't Come In", the characters make a slaughterhouse that kills fish complete with bloody, disgusting scenes. *In "Go Away Gorilla", there is an actual gorilla, which murders PB&J at the end. *In "The Silent Treatment", Pinch decapitates Jelly for arguing. *In "Picture Perfect", PB&J dress like hobos and are treated to alcohol by Davey Stone from Eight Crazy Nights. *In "Too Hot for Fishicles", everything on Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake decays to dust before being eaten by feral dogs. * In "Nothin' But the Tooth", a Titan version of Drew Pickles destroys Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake. *In "Soap Box Derby Day", PB&J train a bar of giant swearing soap. Instead of a race, it's a rodeo with soap and explosions. *In "The Sleeping Beagle", the episode is nothing more than a live-action beagle sleeping throughout. *In "Gotta Dance", the contest is a Twerk-a-thon. *In "Otter Pox", the Otter Pox has similar effects to smallpox. *In "Happy Harmony", Mayor Jeff/Jeff's story takes place in a filthy yard in 1968. *In "The World's Strongest Otter", Peanut takes steroids. *In "Poor Bubbles", Bubbles is taken to a Japanese restaurant to be served to customers, meaning that we'll never see Bubbles again from this point. *In "Poodle Power", it is revealed that Honey Boo-Boo cut the power out with her weight. *In "Lost and Found", the clowns turn out to be psychopathic. *In "Follow Your Nose", PB&J and Flick/Plague encounter naked mole rats instead of moles. *In "The Ice Moose", Old Tim gets killed and has his head mounted on the wall by Nigel Thornberry's evil twin from another universe. *In "Three Super Otters", the Mega Babies confront PB&J and Munchy and set them on fire. *"Kid Court" is a rip-off of Space Jam. *In "Munchy's Sinking Feeling", Munchy goes through major character derailment and stops being a nerd. He begins attempting to cut his arms and tail. *In "Hope Castle", there is a tornado that wreaks havoc across the land, sucking the protagonists into a dystopian dimension. *In "Nanner Says I Do", Aunt Nanner ends up getting married to a drunk skeleton. *In "Opal/Ohf***you and the New Otter", Ricky is a 25-year-old human man who falls in love with Jelly. *In "Goodbye Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake", Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake is sucked by a black hole. Little People (1999 claymation TV series) *Michael is mean to his friends. *Have it air on the regular Nickelodeon schedule. *Eddie and Freddie dance at inappropriate times. *It is made by DiC. *Include a lot of extremely disgusting toilet humor. *Have it be poorly animated with bad motion capture. South Park * Make Butters the protagonist. * Wipe Tweek from existence. * Make the show go until Season 800. **That's... impossible. ***Agreed. Also, it would make it even worse. ****First off, no, their ancestors could take over. Second, that's the point, to make it worse. *****You mean descendants? ******Yes. *******Who knows if it's impossible? It's already confirmed that it's gonna go up to at least Season 22. ********No show can last forever. It's a fact. On the upside, LONG LIVE SOUTH PARK! * Make it a child-friendly The Get Along Gang rip-off. * Cartman/Barry loves vegetables over Cheesy Poofs. * The season 1 theme song is an over the top jazz song. The subsequent seasons use cutesy instrumentals for a theme song. * Give everyone anime-esque (a la Boku no Pico) realistic looks. * Stan and Kyle are named Huggy and Kissy respectively. * Have it air on Disney Channel in the 1980's and produced by Sunbow Productions in association with Marvel Productions. * Make Cartman/Barry highly friendly and well-mannered to the point where it's extremely creepy. * Kenny and Cartman are named Yoogi and Barry. (PBBT SUPERDOG19 REFS) * The backgrounds are full of flowers and butterflies. How to Ruin the Episodes! * In "You're Getting Old", when Stan/Huggy turns 10, he starts seeing people and objects as rainbows, kitty cats, unicorns, hearts, smiley faces, etc. Whenever he listens to music, he'll hear cutesy babyish songs. * In "Kenny Dies", Kenny miraculously lives... somehow. * In "Make Love, Not Warcraft", the title is instead "Make Love and Pac-Man", with the boys playing Pac-Man for the Atari 2600. SheZow * The theme song lasts 1 minute! ONE MINUTE! * All characters are voiced by the same person. * There's a narrator who explains the obvious. * A PSA is at the end of every episode. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 * Call it "The Leonardo Show". :* That would make it better IMHO. * Have the characters ask the audience questions. * Have there be shoe-horned comedy. * Hanna-Barbera and Ruby Spears produce it. ** I know, they're sibling studios, but they'd ruin TMNT 1987. * Writers known for the worst cartoons ever made write all episodes. * Kraang is called "Chet". * The Shredder and the other villains do nothing but act stupid for over a hundred episodes. ** For example, the Shredder thinks Dimension X is the nickname of the local Showbiz Pizza Place, and the trans-dimensional portal is used for microwaving foods and making ice cream. * Mona Lisa is Raphael's love interest and girlfriend in all episodes. ** It would be both good and bad. * Irma von Langinstein and April O'Neil are lesbians. * Everyone is voiced by Levi Stubbs (using the Audrey II voice), Doug Parker (using the Megaman voice), Jennifer Darling, Rob Paulsen, Seth O'Hickory (using the Mailbox voice), James Murray (using his Splinter voice), and Jennie Kwan. * Make all the children seen in the show spoiled brats. * All characters named Jeff are....well, armed and dangerous. * Make Irma run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. * Rocksteady and Bebop talk only in high-school French. * The Shredder is named "Bob". * The Shredder rides around in a giant can of Rainy Day Foods Alfalfa Seeds on wheels with a giant Oobi-like hand thing on it. * Insert stock footage. * Replace all battle scenes with stock footage of people solving problems just by eating Mentos. * The plans for attacks by the villains (and vise-versa) are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. * The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects in the "Red Sky" seasons. * Have the show be EVEN MORE Lighter and Softer instead of Darker and Edgier for the "Red Sky" seasons. * Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as 70's, 80's and 90's electronic music plays (or in the case of the "Red Sky" seasons a sleep-inducing lullaby). * Have it cancelled after 8 seasons (meaning that "Turtle Trek" will be the final episode). * Vernon eats something every 5 to 60 seconds. * Splinter wears a lampshade all the time. * The animation for all episodes resembles the episodes of Scooby Doo, Where Are You?. * Fill it with tons of animation errors. * The Foot Clan are just guys in three-piece suits. * Shredder's legs are colored flesh instead of steel, making it look like he isn't wearing pants. * New York City is called "Famous Ray's City" How to ruin the episodes! * In Turtle Trek (the finale in this version), New York City/Famous Ray's City surrenders to the Care Bears. ** And also Shredder/Bob, Kraang/Chet, and the other baddies get killed, so HA! * In The Catwoman from Channel Six, the episode is nothing more than a live-action 25-minute video clip of men in Ninja Turtle costumes babysitting a 13-year old girl in a cat costume with a "Channel 6" necklace while speaking in hilariously bad voices with poor visual and audio quality. * In Attack of the 50-Foot Irma, Irma stays giant and gets married to Godzilla, and somehow, Mothra gets jealous. * In The Turtle Terminator, Shredder/Bob and Kraang/Chet create a drunk skeleton instead of a android clone of Irma. **Could the drunk skeleton be a distant relative of Sans (from Undertale)? * In Pizza by the Shred, Weird Pizza To Go is called "Ray's Weird Pizzas". KaBlam! * The segments are replaced with mayo. * Henry and June don't appear at all, so Ryan hosts instead. * Have the show be called "KaKaKaKaMAYO TIME!" * All the mayo is expired. *Insert awful .jpg stock images. * The last episode reveals that Ryan is Peanut Otter in disguise. ** Both characters are voiced by Adam Rose (who, in my opinion, is highly underrated). * Give it a spin-off halfway during the third season called "Ryan's Fun World", which rips off Elmo's World. Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir *Adrien is killed off in "Reflectika" *All akumatized villains win in every episode. *Each episode, one by one, contains pointless filler. *Have an episode devoted to Marinette/Ladybug reading "Everybody Poops". *A 1970's British fire safety PSA is at the end of every episode. *Have the animation look like a mixture of Clutch Cargo and Mega Babies. *Replace all Kwamis in favor of a lame magic spell. *It is cancelled halfway through the airing of "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part One)", and afterward the full episode is leaked onto the internet. *Stormy Weather/Aurore is a main character. *Have Dinko from Pet Alien ''and Ronald McDonald make time-to-time cameos, in extremely cringeworthy CGI. *Worsen the CGI to the point where it looks worse than the CGI in ''Pet Alien. *Include a character named Melody who is obsessed with Bart Simpson who farts out rainbows and likes to say "POTATO RAINBOW FARTY PARTY!" *Let the animation be drawn with crayons and a knockoff Adobe Flash. SuperNoobs (NOTICE: Tech doesn't care for this show anymore, but she will still keep this up.) *Change the title to "n00bz!11!!11!", "Noobies" or "Funny Times With The Noobs" *Memnock and Zenblock never appear. (They only appear in Bob and Rob human form) *Make the fighting scenes in ridiculous slow motion. (talk about snoozefest!) *Insert awful .jpg stock images, included with in your face watermarks. *Make Roach's house shaped like wombat poop. Also, make the house completely stink. *Overuse the morals "The complainer is always wrong" and "Everything can be the way you want it" for every episode. *The show is cancelled halfway through the airing of "Parent Teacher Noobs", and the full episode is leaked onto the internet. **And when it's cancelled, all footage of the show is lost and/or destoryed due to bad storage and tape damage, like the majority of the episodes from Pipkins. *The credits move so fast you can't read anything. *Remove Shope! (And make her a new character that appears in the second episode!) *The theme song is a weird tune played on a Casio keyboard. *Make Kevin racist. *Make Tyler a Gary-Stu. *Make Amy a weirdo lost in the streets. *Make Shope's parents hippies who talk in slang nobody ever cared for. How to ruin the episodes! *In "The Noobie Bluebie Booby" (or however you spell it), Roach flies with the birds to Africa and dies. We never see Roach again at this point. *In "Noob Tube", remove every single reference to the Happy Dance. *In "Super Natural Noobs", the 1970's version of Grimace makes a cameo. He also shapeshifts into a swamp monster that looks like something out of Plan 9 From Outer Space. *In "Zoopernoobs", Shope flies into the space zoo's sky at one point, while "Who's That Lady" by Curtis Mayfield plays, all while looking like how she does in the picture on the right. (but more high quality) Also make it the pilot episode. *In "When Good Noobs Go Bad", the theme is played on a kazoo at ear-rape volume. *In "Noob Sitters", the baby the Noobs are babysitting doesn't get infected by the virus. Instead, Roach's butt becomes infected, and flies off him and breaks everyone's legs. *In "A Noob Hope", Shope decapitates Jock Jockerson by Guillotine. *In "Shake Your Noobie", Tyler/Tom does not dance with Amy. *In "Noob Kids On The Block", the Noobs twerk to "Hit That Quan" instead of singing the Super Tastic 4 song. *In "Happy Noob-O-Ween", a screenshot of Tyler/Tom appears while an ear rape version of "Wake Me Up Inside"by Evanscance plays in the background. His face during that time is the picture on the right. *In "Who, What, Where, Noob", Shope is sent to the all girls school. We never see Shope again at this point. ** RIP Jennifer/Jadwiga Shope. ??? - 2016, 10/10 would totally not noscope *In "Where No Noob Has Gone Before", remove the line "Welcome to the play thing!" said by Kevin. *In "The Noobs Strike Back", everyone does the chicken dance at the end of the episode. The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * The budget is very low. * Ronald McDonald's house's interior is a regular everyday living room. * Make the animated parts' animation look like a combination of Clutch Cargo and Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time. * Professor Pinchworm destroys McDonaldland in the finale with a nuke. * The character designs for the McDonald's characters are their 1970's-early 80's versions, save for Birdie (who is an actual bird). * The end credits move fastly to the point where you don't know what's happening. Eventually, you'll end up seeing the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo (however, it would be in its 2002 alternate version, even though TWAoRM first came out in 1998.) * The theme song includes seizure-inducing flashing lights in some parts. * Grimace's mouth moves like a sock puppet. * Tika is a loud-mouthed cowgirl. * Franklin always uses 90's slang for his quotes. * Mayor McCheese makes a cameo in "Birthday World" * The Live-Action Ronald is played by Bob Brandon, who played the clown in the 70's. * The old versions of the Fry Kids make cameos. Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Make it an Saturday morning cartoon, complete with talking animal sidekick. * Have the animation be like the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. * The music is just weird tunes played on a Minimoog. * Spawn fights evil foreign stereotypes, generic, green-skinned, and magical monsters, and evil warlords. * Spawn has a moustache. Spider-Man 1967 * Have the budget be even lower. * The animation is Ivor the Engine-like. * All the characters are voiced by ten people. * Have it be like the Spider-Man image macros. * Spider-Man always fights the classic Spider-Man villains. * Have it released in the early 2010's on YouTube. Tom and Jerry * Have no voice acting at all. * Tom never wins. * Spike is just a random dog with no personality. * Take out all the violence. * Wipe the controversial scenes from existance. * Take out all the humour. * Tom and Jerry are both dogs. * Fart jokes. * Have it be a Canadian cartoon released in the late 2000's. Johnny Test (Season 1 only) *Innuedos! *Girls screaming are constantly heard. *The season is entirely made by Cookie Jar. *Dukey is a normal everyday dog, but make him a highly agressive bulldog. *Mary and Susan are 7 years old and are girly girls. *Johnny is a whiny brat that loves toilet humor. *Rename the show "Johnny and Friends" *Johnny's parents are loudmouths. *The conflict is non-existent. *Every 5 minutes, the scary 70's "Monkey On Their Backs" anti-heroin PSA appears out of the blue. *The theme song is a screwed up version of "Hideaway" by Daya. (I was actually listening to that song at the time of writing that) *It is released on YouTube at first. *Gil is a 3-year-old spoiled toddler with a personality similar to Caillou. The Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp is voiced by a 79-year old chain smoker woman, like Pat Welsh who voiced E.T. * The show airs on Comedy Central. Camp Lakebottom * The show takes place in Syria. * Squirt never ''appears. Ever. * Innuendos! **Innuendos everywhere! * Gretchen is voiced by a 16 year old Miley Cyrus. ** Melissa Altro would be better at her current age! * McGee is voiced by a 13 year old Justin Bieber. *All the other characters are voiced by Cam Clarke. *Rosebud cooks actual food. *Product placement for Nickelback merchendise is in an episode. *The theme is basicially One Direction singing "CAMP LAKEBOTTOM!" on an endless loop. *Suzi is named "Susie" NUH UH NO *Stephen King writes all the episodes. *The end credits song is "Who's That Lady" by Curtis Mayfield complete with a yellow background of shillouettes of naked people dancing. (LOOOL) *Gretchen is taken to Iraq in the first episode and not taken back to camp until episode 4. *Make Buttsquat a floater with no personality. (FYI, a floater is a character that is just there. They are most of the time highly irrelevant.) Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Add a Pointless Character like this: **What's with you and SpongeBob? *Overuse toilet humor. *Ed is the smart one. *Double D is just a stereotyped comic relief character. *Eddy praises Satan, yet he acts saccharine towards anyone. **He is also a feminist. Forget it. *The Kankers are girly girls who love cute things and are ballet dancers. *The animation resembles The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa. *Cancel it halfway during the Halloween special and never reveal the rest of Ed Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *The theme song goes like this: "Hello hello! We're the 3 Eds! This show will never ever end! We are here with all of our friends! You can count on us! It depends! Ed Edd n Eddy (10x)!' *DW Read replaces Sarah. *Kevin is voiced by an actual male child. *In-your-face shots of the characters are present. *Have it spawn no merchandise. The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball has a really squeaky voice. *Darwin has an afro and pants. *Richard is quite well-behaved. *Nicole is perverted. *Darwin resembles a real fish. *Penny is an actual penny. *Larry doesn't run all the stores. *MORE innuendos. *Patrick Star is Gumball's baby brother. *Gumball is red and has a huge mohawk. He is also named Steve. *The theme song is played with a broken accordion. *Anais loves toilet humor. F is for Family *All the characters sing annoying songs. *Preschool show characters such as Dora, Elmo, and Barney make cameos. *Remove Jimmy. *Everyone dies due to a nuclear explosion in the series finale (when there is one) *Include product placement and muscial numbers for the following products/companies: McDonald's, Actavia Yogurt, Chevorlet and Porsche. *Have everyone do nothing for the majority of every episode. *Make Kevin an emo kid. *When Maureen cries, have her cry extremely loudly to the point you cannot hear the other characters. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using the Bubsy Bobcat voice) or Tabitha St. Germain (using the Shope voice). *Have Bill be a surfer boy who talks in slang nobody ever cared for. *Make Sue an SJW. *The animation is a mixture of Supernoobs, Miraculous Ladybug (but in an extremely slow and choppy way) and The Christmas Tree. '''How to ruin the episodes:' *In "The Bleedin' In Sweden", Frank watches the fight at Vic's. *In "Saturday Bloody Saturday", have Bill be completely careless and a total a-hole to Maureen, 10 times more than she is to him. *In "The Trough", have everyone sing a song devoted to sitting on the toilet. *In "F Is For Halloween", have Bill dress up as a bottle of Clorox, and have him wail around the neighborhood screaming "DRINK BLEACH!". *In "Bill Murphy's Day Off", have Bill set fire to himself. *In "O Holy Moly Night", Frank loses his job and GETS ROASTED. Steven Universe *The theme song goes like this: "Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, Deez Nuts, STEVEN! (x4) (dubstep bass) GA-A-A-A-RNET! (echoing Garnet with bass dropping) A-A-A-A-A-A-METHYST! (echoing Amethyst with dubstep bass) P-P-P-P-PEARL! (echoing Pearl with bass dropping) and Steven! (echoing Steven) STEVEN UNIVERSE! (intense echoing)" *The animation looks like a mix of The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican and The Nutshack. *Have there be an episode with a plot similar to the Rubbadubbers episode, Amelia the Babysitter, with Garnet in Amelia's role, Steven in Baby Tubb's role, Pearl in Baby Sploshy's role, Jasper in Baby Terence's role, Amethyst in Baby Winona's role, and Ruby in Baby Finbar's role. *Steven is a whiny brat who throws tantrums almost every minute. *The show airs on PBS Kids. *Make the Crystal Gems normal people (in that case, they can't fuse together and stuff). *Give it a crossover with the following shows: Adventure Time (Wait, Adventure Time is awesome), Mega Babies, The Nutshack, Grojband, Dora the Explorer, Barney and Friends, and Caillou. *Make Lapis Lazuili a schizophrenic. *Rose Quartz makes cameos as a villain. *Make Peridot homicidal. *Jasper is a package of cheetos. *Make Sapphire and Ruby weirdos lost in the streets. *Lars is named Steve. *Sadie is named Maria. *Garnet is weak. *Malachite, Jasper and Lapis' fusion, never appears. It is replaced by a package of bubbles that expired in 1942. *Make Connie a Mary-Sue, like Chloe from the Faily Oddparents. *The lion never appears and is replaced with a typical wolf fan-made character you'd see on DeviantArt. *Not give it the "Say Uncle" crossover. **Actually, that would be better, IMO. *Frybo is a package of expired McDonald's fries. *Steven loves oranges over Cookie Cat. *Throw in obnoxious background characters! *The characters resemble the puppets from Peppermint Park. *Ernie from Peppermint Park is a major character. *Give everyone weird accents. *The show solely exists to sponsor McDonald's. *Make the end credits song "The Rollcall Song" by Twaimz. Wizbit *Give everyone weird accents provided by international text-to-speech voices. *Innuendos! **MOAR INNUENDOS! *Give Wizbit more realistic, anime-esque eyes. Clarence *Give everyone Anime-esque eyes. *Jeff always references the My Name Is Jeff vine. *Sumo is named Bob. *Clarence is a neko. *Chad never appears. *The show solely exists to sponsor My Life Me and King Star King. *Give it a crossover with The Nutshack, Star VS The Forces Of Evil (That show's great, though!), Littlest Pet Shop and Spongebob But SpongeBob is also good. *Let Toon City animate all the episodes. **And make the animation look like a mixture of My Life Me, Cyriak and Clutch Cargo. *Product placement for Crush soda is in an episode and everyone sings a song about it. *Clarence is voiced by Lee Tockar using his Roach voice. (not that that's a problem but honestly) *Make the pilot episode a knockoff of the first episode of Miraculous Ladybug. *Jeff's catchphrase is "DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK BREAK YOUR BACK!" *A running gag is that Clarence dances with a llama on a pastel rainbow background to the Chok Chok meme soundtrack. **What about Nyan Cat? ***Yup, that too! *The show airs on Fox News as a segment for kids. We Bare Bears *Everyone sounds like they're high. *Grizz is a weed addict. *Ice Bear is a ballerina and is an acid addict. *Panda is a smoker. *The show is called 'Drug Addictz Bearz" *The We Bare Bears resemble the Care Bears from Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. *Have there be product placement for the Easy Bake Oven and the Queasy Bake Cookerator. Seriously, look the second one up. *BRAIN FASHION is in every episode. *The background music is just weird tunes played on a Minimoog. *Kill off Chloe (and her parents), Lucy and Nom Nom, all in their first appearance. Robokip * Bert isn't stupid. * Dolly isn't a nag. * The show is an educational CBeebies thing. * Take out all the slapstick humour. * Have Heneryj write the episodes. **In that case, lots of urinal references! Everybody say it with me: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! *** EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Magic AU (Tech's show) *Take out Audrey and replace her with a headless chicken. *Intensive product placement. *Take out all the comedy and humor and replace it with shoehorned educational value. *The moral is often "The complainer is always wrong". *The theme song is You Got This by DJ Cadence. (It's from Club Penguin) *Put in annoying musical numbers that don't convey good messages. *The animation looks like a mixture of Pixel Pinkie and Kawaii Crush. *The writers of Pixel Pinkie write all the episodes. *The show is JUST like Pixel Pinkie mixed with Kawaii Crush. **OKAY LETS STOP MENTIONING PIXEL PINKIE FOR A WHILE NOW *The show is only made to sell toys. *Any horror-themed episode is loaded to the brim with jumpscares. *Have dangerous and explosive injuries. *Replace the notebooks Setsuko uses to write down her checklists with the dry-erase Blue's Clues notebooks you buy on eBay. *The main character, Gretchyn, is a raging alcoholic. *Remove Dolly, Jeanie and Randall. *Release it on YouTube at first. *Let the Go!Animators who make grounded videos take over the show. *Each episode is based off a grounded video, with included Go!Animate voices. *Remove all cameos made by Ronald McDonald, The Burger King, and the Dairy Queen Lips. *Put in unnecessary, dated, corny pop culture references. *Rush the production of episodes in general. *Have it air on Teletoon, then it is moved to Disney Channel. *Have it cancelled after 2 seasons. *Remove Gretchyn's collection of Pokemon. *Have the characters break the fourth wall too much. *Have the characters talk to the audience, especially asking them super easy questions they already know the answers to. *Introduce a character named Adolf JR who is related to Hitler. *All characters resemble their concept arts. *Give it a crossover with Pixel Pinkie. Pucca *The show is made only to sell toys. **In this case, it's a toy-based cartoon. *Take out Garu, the Smiley Men AND Ring Ring. *Have Pucca talk. **Using a high-pitched, sqeaky voice. *The ninjas love rotten sandwhiches over noodles. *The animation looks like a mixture of Pixel Pinkie, Kawaii Crush and The Nutshack. *Take out the comedy. *Make the show educational. *Add Squidward screaming during every mention of the words "It would be a great honor!" *Overuse rancid morals over and over. *Policeman Bruce is named "Policeman Bob". *Make Pucca an overpowered Mary Sue. *Take out all the jokes and replace them with overused in-your-face toilet humor. *Everyone is either voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Bubsy voice), Bryn McAuley (using her Gina Lash voice, but a lot higher pitched), Jennifer Darling or Lee Tockar. *Not have the "Little Miss Sooga" episode. *Dr. Jean's Banana song plays during intermissions. Lolirock *Take out Nathaniel. *Rename the show Iris And Friends. *Make Iris dumb. *Make Talia random. *Make Talia a dorito that rekts all Go!Animators. *Make Iris racist. *Have Gramorr drink alcohol. *It is produced by Williams Street. *Iris is voiced by Jennifer Darling, Auriana is voiced by Richard Cox (using his Kevin Reynolds voice, even though Auriana is a girl.) and Talia is voiced by Sue Rose. *Add boom mics dropping into shot. *Make Praxina and Mephisto protagonists and Iris, Talia and Auriana the antagonists. *Make Iris a drug addict. *Include a drunk Totoro. Liberty's Kids *Make James have a huge addiction to Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn. *Add Elmo and Barney, who both make time to time cameos. *Make Sarah racist. *Make Henri a applied brat. *Make Moses drink Alcohol. *Remove George Washington. *Make it take place in the Bikini Bottom. *Make it produced at Williams Street. *Add toilet humor. *Add a pointless character. *No educational value. *Have cursing. *Make all the voices international text-to speech voices from Google Translate. *Have the theme song more annoying. *Make a Season 2. *Have it air on Cartoon Network *King George is no other than... DW *Have McDonald's product placement like this https://www.flickr.com/photos/georgie56/5936938422 *Have the same animation as the Repsittie Kids: Believe in Santa *Bubble Bass is in the show he'll do this https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=0A67YpUs6sQ 'How to ruin the episodes!' *'The Boston Tea Party '''make it a poorly made Live-Action pilot *'Valley Forge make it a off-topic Christmas Special *'The First Fourth of July '''The Annoying Orange and a Watermelon guest star in the episode Fraggle Rock *Make it have a reboot *Have Elmo show up and make him a main character. *Have product placement *Have the Fraggles die of an explosion in the series finale *Replace the trash monster with the Walt Disney Neon Mickey logo *Have a lot of foot clapping *Make it in poor stop motion. My Life as a Teenage Robot *Make it the first puppet/stop motion show produced by Where's Lunch. *Wipe away Brad from existence. *The show is made in poor stop motion animation. *Let the writers of Pixel Pinkie write all the episodes. *Make Jenny a drug addict (But she's a robot! How can that happen?) *Nora's age is reduced to 25. Ellen's Acres * There is not a super long theme song that lasts forever * Make it air on Nick Jr. * Make the characters more ugly. * Horrible animation and stock expressions are added. **The animation looks like a mixture of My Life Me, SuperNoobs, The Christmas Tree and Clutch Cargo. *Let the writers of Uncle Grandpa write all the episodes. *Make Ellen throw tantrums constantly, but worse ones than the children on Supernanny and troublemakers on GoAnimate grounded videos. *We get to see Mateo. * The series get rebooted, with CGI graphics. The Werten Show * Werten actually speaks. :* And he has an incredibly annoying voice. * The show is not based on ROBLOX, but rather some stupid Lego wannabe. * Every episode is just tons of explosives. * Instead of having text, all the characters have voices. * 1x1x1x1 makes an appearance in some of the episodes. Otto the Oreo (From Fiction Foundry) *Make the show be made on the trollpasta wiki instead Homestar Runner *Make the theme song "Hamsterdance". *Remove Strong Bad Email, Teen Girl Squad, and Powered By The Cheat. *Turn The King of Town into Grimace. *Make the site go defunct forever in 2010. *Kill off Coach Z. *Turn Homestar Runner into a stupid athlete. *Make Marzipan encourage other people to look up her dress. *Make the show TV MA DLSV. Jingaroo *The theme song is Barbie Girl by Aqua. *The series is produced by CineGroupe. (I have nothing against this studio, but still...) *The characters are live-action people in costumes of Australian animals (think Zoobilee Zoo). *Fill it with as much toilet humor as possible. *Get rid of the sports focus. *Jingaroo is replaced with a live-action costumed version of Walter Kangaroo from ''Adventures of the Little Koala. *Jabiru has a boring, monotone voice provided by Speakonia's American Male Voice 6. *The characters do nothing at all for long periods of time. *We find out that Sydney is actually a female in "Sydney's Review". *Give it a crossover with Angela Anaconda. *The musical numbers are annoying. *Give it a reboot by Vanguard Animation in 2009 and make it their first live-action show. *The Water Tree is replaced with a giant version of the ВИD Mask. *Snoot and Toot are a pair of dung beetles named Poop and Fart. The Loud House *Include shock humor and questionable dialog. *It is rated TV-MA and aired on Adult Swim. *Let Alex Ganetakos, Laurie Elliot, Mark from Fuck No TV Tropes and Terry McGurrin write all the episodes. *Everyone is voiced by either Alex House, Cory Doran, Jennifer Darling or Carla Collins (using her Blaineley from TDWT voice). *Every three seconds, something that sounds like the smacking of flesh is heard out of the blue. *Every twenty-one seconds, an in-your-face shot of a character is present, followed by a gory image and what sounds like a little girl screaming. *Disco is used as the show's main music genre. *It takes place in 1979. *The theme song is to the tune of "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas", albeit a bit off-key. *The Louds are a family of angry, raging raccoons instead of humans. Also, make them puppets. **The McBrides are a family of greedy bears while the Santiagos are a family of feisty kangaroos. In addition, Cristina is a crazy platypus. ***The McBrides, the Santiagos, and Cristina are also puppets. *George Wood/NAVGTR appears as the Loud Family's butler/raccoon hoarder. *It runs for only one season. *Include random Sonic Says-esque morals, followed by a British Anti-Smoking PSA at the end of every three episodes. *The looks loads like Paddy The Pelican, except more shoddy and terrible. *Have it made to sell toys under 22 minutes, like many toy-based cartoons from the 80's. How to ruin the episodes! 'A Tale Of Two Tables - '''Lincoln stays at the Adult Table. '''The Sweet Spot - ' Lincoln destroys the sweet spot. 'Hand Me Downer - ' Have Lynn destroy her bike out of sheer frustration. 'Sleuth Or Consequences '- Include a rave dance party with seizure-inducing flashing lights, along size high pitched and sped up singing. '''Heavy Meddle - KILL OFF RONNIE ANNE. Making The Case - Have Luna trick Lincoln into getting the trophy, only to throw it out the window and whip him with a belt. Driving Miss Hazy - KILL OFF LENI. Project Loud House - Everyone sits in silence for the majority of the episode. Sound Of Silence - Lincoln gets beaten up by his sisters, and sustains major injuries. It's A Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House - Have the money thing just be a complete scam. Space Invader - Lynn decides to torture Lincoln as he sleeps. Picture Perfect - Lincoln gives the wrong picture. House Music - Luna gives up on being a rocker and becomes a stoner for the rest of the entire series. In the same episode, we also find out that Mr. Loud stayed in the band when he was originally a part of one in the past. Ties That Bind - The Loud children are sent away to a prison by their parents with no explanation. Mr. and Mrs. Loud also decide to burn all their ties by throwing them to a fireplace. Overnight Success - A power outage occurs and lasts for the rest of the episode. Two Boys And A Baby - Lincoln and Clyde keep Billy (the wrong baby). Toads And Tiaras - Lana has mud all over her face and loses in the Miss Prim and Perfect pageant. A Novel Idea - Lincoln remembers to bring the notebook back after playing at the arcade. Cover Girls '- Rita Loud lets the children change back into their original outfits after announcing the postponement of the spring cleaning. Also, the parents sing Happy Birthday by Arrogant Worms (which didn't exist until 1995, but whatever...) while disco instrumentals play to bust the kids. '''Out on a Limo '- Lord Tethery accepts Lincoln back into his mansion after the latter lost his limo. 'Attention Defecit - '''Lincoln destroys his model volcano project and doesn't tell Lynn that he spent his night at the McBrides' house. Also, kill off the McBride dads. '''Save the Date - ' Lincoln dates Cristina at Fredbear's Family Diner. Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford is just a regular dog at a regular size... * ...or he is a tiny dog, since he wasn't looked after well enough as a puppy. * In the last episode, Clifford gets old and dies. :* On second thought, it would kinda tell kids what dealing with that type of stuff would be like. * Have the cartoon not follow the book at all. * Reboot it, using CGI graphics. Blanche * The intro has an incredibly cringy sing-along. * There are human characters, who want to kill Blanche, and eat her. * Have the characters eat meat. * There are random Sonic Says-esque morals. Harvey Beaks *Give everybody anime eyes. *The characters are in hideous CGI. *Give it a crossover with SuperNoobs. *There are fart jokes, memes, and smartphones everywhere. *The music is played on a Casio keyboard. Tokyo Mew Mew *Make the characters not lip sync, but rather move their heads when they are speaking. *Make the show in Garry's Mod. *Make Ichigo even more annoying. Same applies to Pudding, except in this case, replace annoying with hyperactive. *Make the reason why Pudding is hyperactive because she does drugs. *Make Lettuce keep her glasses during her transformation. *Gender bend Kisshu, Pai, Tart, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya. *Make Masaya the 6th mew mew who does nothing at all to help the team. *Turn Keiichiro into a Chimecho. *Make Da-Da the creepy ogre baby/donkey combination one of the baddies. Sesame Street *Have it air on Nickelodeon Oh wait...... *Have Elmo in all the episodes *Kill off Ernie and Bert. Rick And Morty *Remove Summer. *Let the insane Rick fangirls run the entire show. *Rick is in his 20's instead of his 80's. *Make Morty a Lucy Loud 2.0, but remove the gothic phase, but keep the cynical drab personality Just no. *Have it air on the Hallmark channel. Looped *Innuendos ALL OVER THE PLACE! **EVEN MOAR INNUENDOS! ***A LOT LOT MOAR INNUENDOS! ****MOAR DAN TOO MUCH!!1!!111 ****more than uncool Enough. this is a '''randomness wiki not a let-your-imagination-be-limited wiki so for future references please do not just interrupt me by saying "enough" Shhhhh....... *Make it an anime. *REMOVE THEO. *Make Kelly and Kelli the main characters. *One character dies each episode. Doraemon *Make the animation style look like The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. *The budget is very low. *Have it be called "Jacob and the Gadget Cat". *Have it made in 1965 and let it run for one season. *Have it from the United States instead of Japan. :* Racist. Donkey Kong Country * Take out the awesome theme tune and replace it with a rap number. :* That would make it better. * Animate it in very poor stop motion. * Think two musical notes per episode is too much? Just imagine if each episode had five musical notes! * Make Kiddy Kong the main character. :* No, making Funky Kong the main character would make it worse. ::* What's wrong with Funky Kong? :::* The show would just be annoying and probably have really dumb plots if Funky Kong was the main protagonist. SpongeBob SquarePants (This will be the longest section on the wiki) *The show is called "Spawnjz" or "Spongey Cheese" (because it has tons of product placement for Chuck E Cheese and Showbiz Pizza). *Have it made in 2005. * Make the show in Garry's Mod. :* Did Garry's Mod exist in 2005? *All the characters are TF2 freaks (e.g. the Vagineer and Painis Cupcake) *There are random Sonic Says-esque morals. *Patrick is a human man wearing a PTT Chuck E. Cheese costume 24/7/365, like the one right here ------------------------------------------------------------------------------> *Squidward is a Something Awful-goon wannabee who makes fun of autistic people and uses the fag suffix like there's no tomorrow. *Let Mark from Fuck No TV Tropes ''and Ed MacDonald write all the episodes. *Everyone that edited The Rapsittie Kids - Believe In Santa edit all the episodes. *Derek Savage (aka Daddy Derek) and Ravager Library II direct all the episodes. *The show is produced by Williams Street. *Squidward's house is the ВИD Mask. *Everyone is either voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Toodles voice), Rick Bailey (using his Quezar and Beach Bear voices), WelvenDaGreat, Scott Wilson (using his Chuck E. Cheese voice), Denise Oliver (using her Maurecia voice), Nancy Lenihan (using her Helen Henny voice), Joe Conti (using his Rolfe & Earl voices), Ben Minnotte, or Russi Taylor (using her Webby voice). *Have there be product placement for the Sony SLV-KS1 Movietime Kids VCR and the characters rap about it. *The show solely exists to advertise Magic Mart, Pibb Xtra, and Bob's Space Racers' arcade games. *The show airs on a select few PBS stations as a overnight program for kids. *Give it a spin-off halfway during the third season called "Gary's Clues", which is a huge knock-off of Blue's Clues. **In said spin-off, Gary defecates to spread clues. *Sandy is a con artist opossum. *Keep it running through at least 1000 seasons (I know it's impossible, but still...). **If it's impossible, what's the use of saying "but still"? ***I meant to say that it would be worse. *The Krusty Krab is replaced with a Showbiz Pizza Palace and everyone who eats at it pukes from how terrible the pizza tasted (see this for info ). *WAY too much toilet humor. *Fill it with unfunny pop culture references. *Gory jumpscares are abundant and unexpectedly appear at random moments. *In-your-face shots of the characters appear whenever the viewer doesn't expect it. *The theme song is an instrumental cover of "Hardware Store" by Weird Al Yankovic, played on a Suzuki Omnichord by what sounds like someone's drunk uncle. *The Special Friends theme song plays at random moments. * Pictures of Helen Henny are flashed onscreen to hypnotize viewers into worshipping her and wanting to buy Helen Henny merchandise for sexual pleasure. *Larry is replaced with a zombified Crusty the Cat. **In addition to that, John Widelock voices him! ***And his voice is super creepy! YIKES! * Barney the Dinosaur and Elmo appear in the live action segments and they are framing devices a la Shining Time Station. * All the insert songs are replaced with Chuck E Cheese's and Showbiz Pizza songs. * Make an episode for each anniversary of events in Chuck E Cheese and Showbiz Pizza history about said events. Freaktown *Rename the show to "FRICKtown". *Include morals a la Sonic Says. *One character is killed off each episode. *Make Ben a raging alcoholic who loves Jack Daniels. **And replace him with Harvey from Epic Meal Time. *De-age Priscilla to 5 years old. The Mario Cartoons Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Take out the plumber rap. * Every single episode is just King Koopa kidnapping Princess Peach and Mario rescuing her. * Mouser, or even worse, Birdo, is the main villian instead of King Koopa. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Instead of the Koopalings, we get seven very generic and bland Koopa Troopas. Super Mario World * Remove Mama Luigi. * Make Oog Tar the main character. * All Yoshi does is eat. Cotoons * The graphics look even lower budget. * The characters get spotted in "The Big World" for a stupid reason. Toradora! (it's an anime) *Make Taiga a mentally ill 5 year old who continulously throws temper tantrums. *Make it aimed at 6-11 year olds and have it designed to teach morals every one already knows. *Every character is designed to be a role model Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Make every episode centre around Kirby eating. :* That would make it better. *Make King Dedede annoying as opposed to funny. *Remove Meta Knight. *Add a lot of toilet humor. *Have it not follow the games at all. *Remove the Copy Abilities. *In Episode #006 (Un-Reality TV), make the hypnotic imagery on Channel DDD actually hypnotise viewers at home. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Some things in this make the show weirder, plus, I like Jar Jar Binks, so respect my opinion) *The theme song in the first episode is a cover of "Don't Say Howdy to Your Neighbors" by Ahmed Best and Tim Curry, while the theme song for the other episodes is a parody of "Scatman's World" called "Jar Jar's World" sung by Ahmed Best and Tim Curry. *The title of the show is "Star Wars: Jar Jar's World". *Jar Jar Binks and Palpatine are the main characters. Padme is the secondary main character, and Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are minor characters. *The series is aimed for 7-12 year old kids, but like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it gains a cult following of adult fans called "Gungfans". *The series takes place on the planet of Naboo, and usually focuses on Jar Jar and Palpatine going on comedic adventures. *Queen Julia is introduced earlier than in the real series. *Remove several of the cliches you'd expect in a Star Wars TV show/film (For example, "I've got a bad feeling about this!" and the Wilhelm scream.) *Make Palpatine's catchphrase "Do it!" *Jar Jar calls Palpatine "Palpy" and Darth Sidious "Sid". *Make The Muffin Boys (from Chuck E Cheese, but instead of humans, they are Gungans) recurring characters in the show who perform musical numbers about how Sith Lords are stupid every episode, much to the annoyance of Darth Sidious. *Every time Palpatine needs to change into Darth Sidious, he makes a stupid excuse ("I shouldn't have eaten that (food here, usually a Gungan food)", "I have a double date with Padme!", "I feel sick!") *Count Dooku is cursed to turn into a Gungan in the middle of Season 1. *The show is sponsored by Six Fetts Star Wars Mountain, and also contains product placements for a re-branded version of Hi-C Ecto Cooler called Naboo Bug Juice. *Add things that are similar to modern day technology, such as laptops, cell phones, and televisions. *Palpatine's ringtone is I Can Be Your Friend from VeggieTales. (I actually like VeggieTales, but this running gag would be annoying after a while to some people) *Have a crossover with The Rocky Horror Picture Show. No, wait, that would be cool! *Boss Nass shows up in the series and does that weird spitting thing every episode he appears in. *Instead of the movie for this series coming out before the series, the movie for this series comes out after Season 2. It's about Jar Jar Binks, Palpatine, and Queen Julia meeting a Jedi magician and trying to plan a birthday party for Padme. Plus, it's 79 minutes long! *The series airs Cartoon Network and Adult Swim (for the Gungfans during the later seasons). *Add musical numbers that sound like pop and rap songs to most of the episodes. *Have Palpatine say "You're full of Sith!" when things don't go his way. Actually, that would be funny. *Have Jar Jar stick out his tongue several times throughout the series. *Add a baby Gungan as a main character in Season 2, who is there just to sell merchandise, like plushies and a Tamagotchi-like toy. *Have only three major battles in the entire series. *Make some of the morals of the episodes stupid, such as "Be racist towards Gungans" and "Never forgive a Jedi". *Have Palpatine act like The Grinch from the live action version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, complete with him living in a cave on Naboo. That'd possibly be a good idea! *Animate the series in the same animation stye as the episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures animated by Kennedy Cartoons. *Have a similar music video to that Equestria Girls one The Hub did, only it has stupid lyrics unlike that video, and the song they are parodying is "Fire Burning". (Sample lyrics: "Somebody call Jar Jar Binks! Let's party on the planet of Coruscant! Oh-oh!") *Captain Tarpals appears more often, and his catchphrase is "Yousa in big doo-doo this time!", which is said whenever Palpatine angers him. *Darth Sidious dances at innaproppiate moments during the show, like when someone is killed. *Change Peppi Bow's personality to make her like a sterotypical Disney Princess, and her name is changed to Princess Peppi. *Play "This is Your Left" at random points during the show. (Like the ringtone joke, it will get annoying after a while, even though it is funny). *The hazmat suits in "Blue Shadow Virus" and "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" look similar to the costumes of the Teletubbies, only the head is replaced with a helmet with the weird-antenna-like thing still on top of it. Plus, like the original hazmat suits, you can see the characters' faces. *Add several scenes focusing on Jar Jar and Palpatine's daily life in the Galactic Senate. *Make it implied that Palpatine could be in a romantic relationship with Jar Jar Binks. *Have Jar Jar Binks reply "How wude!" every time something bad happens. *In several episodes, give Obi-Wan Kenobi the same amount of screentime as Jar Jar Binks in Revenge of the Sith. *Every time something good happens, make Jar Jar smile like he did in Attack of the Clones after he gave emergency powers to Palpatine. *Jar Jar is more clumsy than in the original series. *Put at least one musical number every episode. *Queen Julia meditates with Jar Jar to find a solution to a problem. *Captain Tarpals does not in Gungan Attack. How to ruin the episodes! '''Note: Most of these episodes aren't the same as the original episodes, due to the changed protagonists of the series.' *'The Disappeared, Parts 1 and 2'-These episodes are the first two episodes of the series, and is pretty much the same, except Mace Windu is replaced by Palpatine. Instead of meditating, Queen Julia and Jar Jar dance to a musical number that sounds like pop music. *'Children of the Force'-This episode is about Queen Julia and Jar Jar's twin children, Roo Roo Page (in this version of the show, she is not some random Gungan's child) and Abso Bar Binks, and how Roo Roo Page wants to kill her parents and brother. Luckily, there is a happy ending, thanks to Anakin stopping Roo Roo and convincing her to be a good Gungan. *'Shadow Warrior'-Rish Loo sings a song that is similar to this one from The Boondocks, and acts like a religious version of Dr. Frank N Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. As an Actor Allusion , Darth Sidious gets pissed off after the song ends because Rish Loo "made fun of his past". (Tim Curry, who played Dr. Frank N Furter in the original Rocky Horror Picture Show movie, voiced Palpatine/Darth Sidious in The Clone Wars when his original voice actor died.) *'Corruption'-Palpatine's computer gets infested with anti-Sith Lord propaganda and he blames Padme for it. *'Blue Shadow Virus'-The virus gives people hallucinations similar to the hallucination from The Good Dinosaur, and it also makes them think Gungans are superior to other races. Also, we get to meet Princess Peppi for the first time. *'Mystery of a Thousand Moons'-Same as the original episode, except Jar Jar and Palpatine get sent to the moon of Iego too. *'The Academy'-Palpatine teaches a school of unruly Gungan children about Jedi and Sith Lords. *'Dooku Captured'-At the end of the episode, Count Dooku gets the aformentioned Gungan curse that was mentioned earlier placed on him. *'The Gungan General'-At the beginning of the episode, there's a scene that is similar to the "I Love Mallory" scene from Natural Born Killers, except toned down for a TV-PG level, that explains how Jar Jar Binks got kicked out of Otoh Gunga. Also, Jar Jar nearly dies after he is called a plague, but Padme saves him. *'Deception'-Jar Jar Binks trains to be a Sith Lord, and disguises himself as a Sith Lord named Darth Bombad. After a musical number parodying "I'll Make a Man Out of You", Darth Sidious finds out that Jar Jar snuck into the training session, and orders him out. The episode ends there. *'The Zillo Beast'-The Zillo Beast turns out to be an ordinary human from our galaxy who wants to make this show better, so he decides to alter Jar Jar's past. Jar Jar and Darth Sidious attempt to stop him, but fail. We see the results of the timeline alteration in the next episode. *'The Unknown'-Due to the events of "The Zillo Beast", this episode seems like it was written by a Star Wars fan. In this alternate retelling of The Phantom Menace, Anakin is older and less annoying, Jar Jar is more mature and might be a Sith Lord, and Darth Maul replaces Palpatine. *'The Lost One'-In the opener for Season 2, Jar Jar and Palpatine find the egg of the Gungan baby who was mentioned earlier on this page, and it hatches instantly. *'Conspiracy'-A parody of Unsolved Mysteries with Jar Jar and Palpatine debunking rumours about the show. *'Gungan Attack'-Before the scene where can be shown, a scene similar to this scene from Clerks: The Animated Series is shown, except the message shown before the "new ending", which is narrated by Palpatine, is this: "We're sorry. Due to circumstances beyond our control, the last half of the script for this episode was destroyed by Boss Nass. Luckily, the episode was finished by Jar Jar Binks. We hope you enjoy the new ending!" Just like the scene this is spoofing, the animation in this sequence is done in anime-esque Flash animation. *'Prisoners'-Jar Jar and Captain Tarpals are kept as General Grevious' personal slaves and must escape. *'Orders'-Jar Jar is asked to carry out several unsettling tasks by Darth Sidious. *'Crisis at the Heart'-Jar Jar and Palpatine swap roles in their lives thanks to a disturbance in the Force. This is known for being the episode where Darth Sidious reveals himself to be Palpatine to Jar Jar, after Jar Jar finds several clues that make him come to the conclusion that Darth Sidious and Palpatine are the same person. *'Supply Lines'-Jar Jar is too focused on stacking plates and cups to do anything, so Palpatine has to take responsiblity for his tasks in this episode. *'Mercy Mission'-After faking his death in Gungan Attack, Rish Loo returns! This time, Rish Loo brainwashes the Gungans of Naboo into worshipping his religion again, and holds a big party at his new church-deesco (no, I didn't mispell "disco", go look "Gungan deesco" for yourself). It's up to Boss Nass and Jar Jar to kill Rish Loo for real this time! *'Senate Spy'-Jar Jar Binks as a James Bond-like spy. Need I say more? That would be a cool idea! *'The Soft War'-A toymaker's stuffed animals come to life and start attacking innocent people. *'Sacrifice'- At Count Dooku's request, Palpatine plans to kill Jar Jar Binks for a Sith sacrifice, but winds up killing Boss Lyonie instead. When Boss Nass finds out about what Palpatine did, he teaches Palpatine that he shouldn't hurt his friends by telling a Gungan folktale where an evil Gungan learns to respect his friends, which is similar to the story told in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "A Hearth's Warming Tale", minus the Christmas-esque theming of the story. *'The Jedi Who Knew Too Much'-Ahsoka resigns from being a Jedi at the end of the episode. *'Deception, Parts 1 and 2'-Two-part series finale. Jar Jar Binks and Queen Julia are about to get married. However, after a series of terrible incidents that happen while Jar Jar and Queen Julia are preparing the wedding (mainly, several incidents in Otoh Gunga that hurt and kill Gungans and things for the wedding being messed up), Jar Jar blames Queen Julia for the incidents and calls her out as a Sith Lord due to things that she did before these incidents occured. It turns out Darth Sidious disguised himself as Queen Julia because he loves Jar Jar more than anything else in the world, and he planned the incidents and kidnapped the real Queen Julia so Jar Jar would want to trust him instead of Queen Julia. In the second part, Jar Jar rescues Queen Julia, and this only angers Darth Sidious more. Then, we cut to the ending of the series, which is slightly ripped off from a Robot Chicken sketch from the third Robot Chicken Star Wars special. Two years after the events of the series, Jar Jar recieves a phone call from Palpatine apologizing for not only manipulating Jar Jar to grant him emergency powers, but he also apologizes for possibly traumatizing Jar Jar as a result of some of his adventures, and claiming that it was wrong to use Jar Jar like that. After hanging up, Jar Jar is confused, because he actually liked his adventures with Palpy and wasn't traumatized by them at all. Yo-Kai Watch *Whisper is dumber and more annoying. *Jibanyan likes little kids shows instead of Next Harmeowny. *Nate teams up with Dora the Explorer in an episode. *The Yo-Kai Watch doesn't work more than half of the time. *All the summoning songs are sung to the tune of children's songs. *Satan appears in the final episode of Season 1. Animaniacs (I can't believe no one put this on here yet!) *De-age the Warners to kindergarten-age kids. *Make Yakko the dumb one. *Change Yakko's "Eeeh..." to "Duuuuuhhh..." *Add Elymra Duff to the show. *De-age Katie Kaboom to a toddler. *Add a lot of toilet humor to the show *Have that kid tell stupid stories about Randy Beaman rather than funny ones. *Make it air on Fox Kids from 1993 until its demise in 2002. *The morals in the Wheel of Morality segment are usually morals such as "Everything can be the way you want it", "The complainer is always wrong", and "When people say something is your fault, it really is". *Remove Hello Nurse and the "Hellooooo Nurse!" running gag. *Mindy is changed to be a rebellious teenager, and Buttons is removed. *Minerva Mink is changed to a Rini Tsukino ripoff named Erika Evans who learns about how to behave. *The theme song is sung to the tune of the Caillou theme. *The characters ask the audience questions. * Make the show fulfil the E/I requirement. How to ruin the episodes! Puppet Rulers: '''Pinky and the Brain go on Barney and Friends. '''Baloney and Kids: '''Baloney is actually replaced by Barney, and this episode segment is done in live action with CGI-elements (the Warners would be CGI). '''Potty Emergency-Basically the Teen Titans Go! episode Serious Business, but with the Teen Titans replaced by Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Scratchnsniff and Plotz. A Christmas Plotz: '''The sexy ladies are replaced by babies. '''Star Warners: '''In a Star Wars crossover that is meant to promote the release of The Phantom Menace, the Warner Siblings go to the planet of Naboo and meet Jar Jar Binks and his friends. '''The Girl With The Googily Goop: '''The titular character is replaced by Dora the Explorer, and Wakko wets himself instead of having a talking toilet come to him. '''Clown And Out: '''Replace Jerry Lewis with Binky the Clown from Garfield (because many people find him annoying). '''Bingo: '''Have the segment be about Wakko and Dr. Scratchnsniff sing the nursery rhyme of the same name. '''Ups and Downs: Have Wakko wet himself in the elevator. Plane Pals: '''The airline safety segment isn't funny and the Warners wind up crashing the plane. '''Taming of the Screwy: '''Remove the "We're gonna play truth or dare!" line, make the dinner party guests Spanish, replace the ettiquete song with the Warners singing Mary Had A Little Lamb, and have the episode about the Warners having their fifth birthday and ruining it. '''I'm Mad!: The episode is not done in song and is rather a ten minute fight betwee the Warners, with clips of the show's young fans throwing tantrums playing every few minutes. You Risk Your Life: Replace the live action audience clapping with clips of babies crying, and make the game show an educational quiz show. I Got Yer Can: Replace Candie Chipmunk with The Chipettes, who sing a song about littering to Slappy. Jockey For Position: Replace the horses with brightly-colored horses that are glittery and run on smile power, and have Pinkey and the Brain not know this until a little girl tell them this after the race is over. (This is a reference to an Inside Out comic involving Bing Bong). Bumbie's Mom: Have Skippy cry over a movie scene that isn't even sad. Lookit the Fuzzyheads: Elmyra is replaced by a ripoff of Boo from Monsters Inc. Super Strong Warner Siblings: Have the Warners be too scared to defeat the monster and they get defeated themselves. Elena of Avalor Note: This is not a Disney Junior show. Disney moved it to Disney Channel after The Lion Guard scared toddlers and made their ratings drop (however, it did get better ratings as it went on). *Make all of the characters in Elena's family (except for Elena and Isabella) speak in stereotypical Spanish accents, and have it fetishize Spanish/Mexican culture with the strict and abusive family with a dirty house and a lot of children. *Make Elena sound like Audrey from Little Shop of Horrors, and have Isabella sound like Nina from Nina Needs to Go. *BONUS - Isabella's voice is spoken in an awful falsetto that makes viewers' ears bleed. *Zuzo's jokes are based on pop culture references and occasional toilet humor. *Make the animation style look like The Rapsittie Kids: Believe in Santa. *Have it in 2D animation and have the black outlines be very, very thick. *There are fart jokes, memes, and smartphones everywhere. *Have DiC Entertainment produce the whole show. *Have it made in the 1960's. (WAIT A MINUTE, DIC DIDN'T EXIST IN THE 1960S!) **Who needs logic, anyway? (; *Make Elena's catchphrase "Allahu Ackbar!", and whenever she says it, an explosion takes place. *Jacob Sartorious makes a guest appearance. PriPara *Have the entire show animated like the ending sequence of episode 101 (shown below). *The characters sing rap, children's songs, and outdated music. *The show is produced in the United States and air it on qubo. *Have DiC produce it. *Use "Make It!", the show's original theme song, as the theme song, but give it lyrics that sound childish. *Laala's catchphrase is "Ala! A snackbar!". *Mirei's catchphrase is "That's not right!". *Replace Kuma with Jururu and have her do the stock crying animation, pee and scream every episode. *Make Dorothy a boy named Boris and make Leona a girl and call her Lily. *Replace Usagi with Fij Fij from Maryoku Yummy. *Replace Unicorn with Sargent 91210 from Stitch's Great Escape and have him pee himself like he did in that ride once an episode. *Make Kanon and Junon three year olds, and make Pinon a genderbent version of Jar Jar Binks. *Make the principal of Paprika Academy meaner than she originally is. *Triangle's song is Music Keeps Me Movin from The Fresh Beat Band. Actually, that would be a cool idea! *Have several characters make pop culture refrences. *Rebecca Black guest stars in an episode. *Have Laala voiced by Aubree Young (in her Nina from Nina Needs to Go! voice), Mirei voiced by Caitlyn Sanchez (in her Dora the Explorer voice), Sophie voiced by Ariel Winter (in her Sofia the First voice), Shion voiced by Madison Pettis (in her Izzy from Jake and the Neverland Pirates voice), Dorothy voiced by Jadon Sand (in his Bunga voice), Lily voiced by Julie Johnson (in her Baby Bop voice), Kanon voiced by Lesslie-Cara Rudolph (in her Abby Cadabby voice), Pinon voiced by Ami Shukla (in her Queen Julia voice), Junon voiced by Kiara Muhammad (in her Doc McStuffins voice) and Falulu voiced by Frankie Jonas (in her Ponyo voice). How to ruin the episodes *The Last Stage Battle!: Make it the series finale and have Laala and Falulu both die when their Friend Tickets are snapped. *Jururu's Big Adventure: Add toilet humor and have a ten minute scene where Jululu does the stock crying. *Come On, Come On, Kanon!: Make Kanon take care of Jululu, who does nothing but cry. Also, make her sing "Turn Down For What". * I've Had Enough with Aromat Cards!: Have Jururu pee in it, and have an entire scene with product placement for Nintendo. * Super Delicious Miracle Peach: Sophie never comes back from Prifornia when she is kidnapped by a cow farmer, and they never find the peach. * Playing Three Roles At Once Is Hard!: Have Non disguise as Barney the Dinosaur instead of Little Red Riding Hood, half the episode have Pinon's stock footage where she jumps around and zooms up to the screen playing in the background, 1/4 of it Non caring for Jururu, and have Junon and Pinon exchange Tomotickets with Kanon and die because they are robots. * Youthful Jump In! Snap In!: ** Make Usacha ride in a squat toilet instead of a toy car. ** Usacha and Fij Fij have a violent fight at the beginning, which causes Fij Fij to actually die. ** Have the "new song" energy injure Laala, Mirei and Sophie. ** Gloria refuses to give Dressing Pafe a new drama. ** Leona has a My Little Pony backpack instead of a bunny one. ** Make the train the girls go on crash. ** Have the girls spend their vacation at Sesame Place instead of a log house, making the episode a commercial for Sesame Place, despite the episode being against the park. ** Have Jululu pee in the street instead of her diaper once they get there (people do this all the time there). ** Everyone wears Sesame Street clothes. ** Dressing Pafe cuts the lines without an Abby's Magic Pass and get yelled at by the parents at the park. (this also happens all the time there) ** Have Dressing Pafe go to Elmo's Eatery and have her pull out a portable DVD player showing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. ** Replace Dorothy's scary face with her swearing out the people who complained about her using the DVD, and she gets kicked out by Ray Snails (a parody of Ray Nails, a famous person who worked at Sesame Place). ** Dorothy places Jururu in front of the hotel TV and tries to make her watch Teen Titans Go. ** When Jururu goes missing at Sesame Place, she is found in the wave pool stolen by a teenage worker who tries to kidnap her. ** The live performance is replaced by them singing C is for Cookie, and they don't get Kami Challenge, It's instead replaced by a scene where they leave Sesame Place bad reviews on many websites. ** At the end of the episode, Laala and friends tell the viewers it's a bad idea to put babies in front of TVs. * Tension 100% Max! ** Rename the episode "Laala's Clues" and have it take place on the set of Blue's Clues. ** The girls are all called to guest star on a special episode of Blue's Clues celebrating it's 20th anniversary. ** The references to the number 100 is replaced by Blue's pawprints being on screen. ** Replace the Triangle video on the Rosette Pact with a clip from the first episode of Blue's Clues, which is shown to show how they should act on the show. ** Everyone is shrunk to four year olds because "Ratings say that we get better ratings with characters that are the same age as our target characters!" ** The viewers are asked to find out what Blue wants the most for her birthday, but it confuses everyone since more than three clues have been shown. ** After the first take is done, Solami Dressing gets stuck in the elevator, and Gaaruru and Falulu replace them for the rest of the episode. ** Jululu attempts to eat Bing Bong, who happens to be in the same elevator as them. This confirms that Nog's Egg Nogs and Blue's Clues take place in the same universe. * The Kami Idol Grandprix is Here! ** Make it the grand finale of Season 1. ** Shion and Mirei parody the opening of Little Einsteins instead of a samurai movie. ** The Dressing Pafe segment at the beginning is a funeral for Fij Fij. ** Kanon spends the beginning of the episode watching Sofia the First. ** The animated audience members are replaced by videos of real kids. ** Make half the episode a clip show. Wait a minute... that's what most of it was, as it was reused songs! ** Have all of the Triangle members fall to their deaths on stage, and Sargent 90210 dies as well. * The Jewel Change episode: ** Have the Meganee robot replaced with Sargaent 90210, who somehow came back to life after the events of the previous episode and brought Skippy (from Stitch's Great Escape) with him. ** Make Sargaent 90210 do his running gag mentioned above every 30 seconds. ** The script falls in Sarge's own urine. ** Replace the crayon drawings with marionette dolls that look like the ones on the right. ** The movie is a live action adapatation of Stitch's Great Escape, with Shion replacing Stitch. ** Gaaruru pops up on the set with a laser gun and tries to hurt everyone with it, causing the studio to cancel the production. Her reason is that she hates the ride the movie was based on. * Gaaruru! Please Wake Up!: ** Have the food at Aroma and Mikan's party be replaced by McDonalds and have a cameo by Ronald McDonald. ** Have Gaaruru actually die instead of faking her death, and have the death set to "What A Wonderful World" as it is slowed down. (I liked this joke when it was used in a recent movie, but it might make the death too sad for some people). Nog's Egg Nogs * Replace Dinkleberg with Bing Bong. * Replace Steve with Joe. * Have Bing Bong randomly close up to the viewers when they least expect it. * The theme song is sung to the tune of "Row, Row, Row Your Boat." * Have Bing Bing cry candy every five minutes for stupid reasons. * Replace Mr. Bottle of Surge with a box of Pampers diapers and the Can of Surge with Care Bears baby wipes. * Make Bing Bing and Joe sing "What Harm Can It Do?" from U.S. Acres once an episode for no reason. Pingu *Have real language instead of gibberish *Pinga is all grown up *Have the Walrus from the episode "Pingu's Dream" as a main character *Have "Little Accidents" air on US television (I think this actually did air once on Sprout, if I recall correctly. I remember seeing it on the guide in a hotel when I was visiting Disney). *Innuendos! *Take out the toddlers *Have Chick-Fil-A product placement and have the characters sing a song about *Animate it using GoAnimate. The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Series) * Name their team 'The Kindergarten Gals' instead of 'The Powerpuff Girls'. * Make Buttercup a girly girl brat that doesn't care about fighting crime but more on the cities' looks and design. ** Also make her the leader. * Make Bubbles an emo freak who is allways depressed and doesn't care about anything. ** Also have her always beating up stuffed animals as her hobby when she's at home. * Make Blossom have anxiety problems and make her weak and wimpy. * Make Professor Utonium a person who smokes, eats chips, and watches T.V. all the time. He also doesn't care about PPGs and only keeps them to make him look good. **Change his last name to Mercury. * Make the Mayor a mean guy who only cares about money and yells at the PPGs every time they wreck the city after fighting a monster or something. ** Make his design look similar to Donald Trump. *Kill off Ms. Bellum. * Make Mojo Jojo a very strong Gary Stu (aka Mary Sue) who wins against the girls in every episode he is in. * Make the Rowdyruff Boys a teenaged boy band who have crushes on the PPGs. * Let HIM be named HER (but don't genderbend him.) ** Make him a gay guy who's power is to make other people gay. *** Excuse me, but isn't that supposed to make the character worse? If so, I don't want to insult you, but that being a bad thing makes me smell homophobia. **** WELL EXCUSE YOU. First of all I am NOT a homophobic! This was all just a JOKE! But if you're offended by it, I would be glad to remove it, and I apologize. ***** Oh, sorry... * Let the animation style be drawn with crayons and animated with the first version of Adobe Flash. * Make the episodes have pointless morals like 'ice cream is the best food', 'never upset the Mayor', or 'always fall in love with boys/girls who are in a musical group.' * Name the episodes after a random event that happens in the episode. *The characters sing rap, children's songs, and outdated music. *Include corny and dated pop culture references. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Bingbang32 Category:Spawnjz